The present invention relates generally to a bedsheet device being designed to overlay a mattress and relates particularly, though not exclusively, to a semi-permanent bedsheet device. The invention further relates to a bedsheet device also being appropriate for suspending and/or turning a patient via a mechanical lifting apparatus or the like.
There are several xe2x80x9cbedslidesxe2x80x9d or patient transfer sheets described in the patent literature of which U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,655 and Australian patent application No. 49606/96 appear most relevant to the bedsheet device of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,655 discloses a patient sheet having a top surface and a bottom surface to which a low friction material is stitched. In operation, the low friction material is designed to slide across a mattress whilst a patient rests on the top surface of the patient sheet. This allows turning of a patient or transfer of the patient from one bed to another. The xe2x80x9ctransfer devicexe2x80x9d of AU 49606/96 includes both an upper sheet having a padded portion and a moisture absorbing layer together with a low friction lower surface, and a lower sheet having a low friction upper surface. The lower sheet is designed to tuck in and under the mattress and the upper sheet is secured to the lower sheet via VELCRO (hook and loop) straps. In use, the VELCRO straps are released to permit sliding of the upper sheet with a patient lying thereon across the lower sheet. Although relatively effective in moving a patient with minimal disturbance, these xe2x80x9cbedslidesxe2x80x9d are somewhat difficult for patient carers and the like to manipulate. In both prior art examples an edge of the patient sheet or the upper sheet itself are grasped by hand and the sheet then drawn across the mattress or the lower sheet.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a bedsheet device being configured to overlay a mattress, said bedsheet device comprising:
a slide sheet being constructed of a pliable material and having a lower surface which is of a relatively low friction material designed under the weight of a patient to slide relative to an upper surface of the mattress; and
reinforcing means affixed to the slide sheet to provide sufficient reinforcement to permit suspension and/or turning of the patient upon the slide sheet, said reinforcing means capable of being manipulated independent of the slide sheet to effect said suspension and/or turning of the patient.
Preferably said reinforcing means includes a plurality of spaced apart reinforcing members each being fixed to the slide sheet to permit transverse or longitudinal sliding of said slide sheet under the load or weight of a patient across the mattress. Generally the reinforcing members are each formed from elongate fabric webbing which is longitudinally stitched to the slide sheet.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a bedsheet device being configured to overlay a mattress, said bedsheet device comprising:
a slide sheet being constructed of a pliable material and having a lower surface which is of a relatively low friction material designed under the weight of a patient to slide relative to an upper surface of the mattress; and
a plurality of spaced apart reinforcing members each being affixed to the slide sheet to permit sliding of said sheet under the load or weight of a patient across the mattress, said reinforcing members capable of being manipulated independent of the slide sheet to effect said sliding of the patient.
Preferably the bedsheet device further comprises a cover material affixed to an upper surface of the slide sheet, the cover material providing a resting surface on which the patient may rest and together with the slide sheet being adapted to slidably move relative to the mattress and to overlay the mattress in a resting position wherein the slide sheet is prevented from moving relative to the mattress.
Typically the reinforcing members are also designed to provide lifting locations to which a mechanical lifting apparatus or other lifting means can be connected or coupled for lifting of the bedsheet device together with the patient or turning of the patient.
Preferably said bedsheet device is adapted to retractably receive a stiffening panel which is designed to provide additional support to the patient.
Preferably the bedsheet device may further comprise an undersheet being constructed of another pliable material and having an upper surface which is of a relatively low friction material designed to slidably bear against the lower surface of the slide sheet to enhance sliding movement of said slide sheet relative to the mattress, the undersheet configured to be anchored to the mattress or the slide sheet. More preferably the undersheet is fixed to a bottom sheet which is wrapped about the sides of the mattress thereby anchoring the undersheet to the mattress. Alternatively the undersheet may be secured to the bed via one or more anchoring straps. Generally the undersheet is fabricated of similar materials to the slide sheet such as DACRON fabric or a DACRON/MYLAR laminate.
Preferably the slide sheet is constructed of a pliant fabric, a pliant plastic and fabric laminate, a pliant plastic or a combination thereof. Generally the pliant fabric is a polyester fabric such as that sold under the Dupont trademark of DACRON. The pliant plastic may be a plastic film such as that sold under another Dupont trademark of MYLAR. These materials are typically used in the fabrication of yacht""s sails and in particular relatively lightweight material used in the fabrication of spinnakers.
Typically the cover material is at least partly fabricated from a synthetic fabric including a cotton fabric such as calico. Generally the cover material is at least partly constructed of an absorbent fabric. Additionally the cover material may be formed in a pair of opposing synthetic fabric layers with a filler or padding material located therebetween.
Preferably the cover material is stitched to the slide sheet. More preferably said stitching is predominantly arranged transverse to the cover material and thus oriented longitudinally along the mattress with the bedsheet device fitted about the mattress.
Generally the bedsheet device is fitted to the mattress in the resting position via opposing side portions of the slide sheet and/or cover material which are tucked under the mattress. Alternatively or additionally the bedsheet device is draped across the mattress and anchored or fitted via one or more straps secured to a portion of a bed frame.